


If You Love Me Right, We Love For Life

by FrankieParkerWinchester



Series: 1000+ Worded Fics and Prompts [8]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Actually Sex Powder, Bottom Peter, But Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieParkerWinchester/pseuds/FrankieParkerWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title taken from a line in Talking Body by Tove Lo)</p><p>Basically, Peter likes Bucky, and wants to hang out with him, Bucky keeps saying no, and then realizes that he likes Peter (with a little help from Clint), and then there's a fight with aliens who want to do sexual things to Bucky when they throw a gold powder on him (I'm going to mention on this that the aliens are a race of only female), but then things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Me Right, We Love For Life

**Author's Note:**

> For the very kind and wonderful anon who wanted a Bucky/Peter story where Peter is friendly and often offers to go hang out, or something, but Bucky always turns him down (for whichever reason) then when Peter finally stops asking, Bucky realizes he may like Peter.   
> Aaaand I kind of went a little over board with the ending...Honestly, I didn't plan on it being this long (that's why it took so long for me to post it)  
> Enjoy the WinterSpider!!

 

Bucky shoved Peter onto the bed, and quickly jerked Peter’s jeans off, chucking them to the other side of the room.  Bucky crawled up the bed, until he was straddling the completely naked Peter, who pulls Bucky’s shirt over his head, only getting it slightly tangled around his shoulders—Bucky had a different plan right then.  Bucky leans down, his hips making slight rocking motions against Peter.  Peter has one hand in Bucky’s hair, and the other is lifting up to grab at his ass, but Bucky grabs Peters wrist and holds it against the bed above his head.   
“Buck-”  
“Sshh.” Bucky pressed his hips down harder against Peter.  Peter groaned.  
“You bitch.” Peter moaned out, trying to rock his hips harder into Bucky’s, but with the amount of pressure that Bucky was putting on his hips, Peter could barely even move.  Peter could feel Bucky smirk as they kissed, and so in retaliation Peter decides to bite at Bucky’s lip, receiving a hardly mumbled ‘uhn’ in response.  Peter chooses to do it again, and could feel Bucky’s hips jerk against his own.  
Bucky pulls back, “Who’s the bitch here?” He says as he thrusts against the slimmer brunet.  Smirking even more as Peter moans, and tries to open his jeans with the one hand that Bucky isn’t holding against the bed still.  Bucky quickly grabs Peter’s other hand and sits it next to his other, and grabs it with his left arm—yes, the metal one, that’s why Peter hasn’t gotten out of that hold.

 

Let’s just take a quick moment to explain how these two got into this, ahem, _position_ , by backing up a week…

 

 

Day 1

 

After Peter left the Avengers after the short while he joined them, he had asked Bucky to hang out; who said no, but Peter liked Bucky more than the others, (but don’t tell Tony that), and so he asked again, two days later…

“Hey Bucky?” Peter said, he could hear Bucky sighing through the speaker on his phone.  
“Yes Peter?”  
“Do you maybe wanna hang out?  It doesn’t have be today, in fact, if you’re too busy this week, we could hang out next-”  
“No Peter, I don’t have any time to hang out.  Not even next week.”  
“What about-”  
“Goodbye Peter.” Bucky hung up.  Peter held the phone against his ear, his mouth opening just slightly.   
_I was kind of annoying…Acted almost like a lovesick puppy…_ Peter thinks.  _I’ll just ask at a later time._

And Peter did.  After a month of waiting.   
“Peter,”  
“Before you say anything, I was wondering-”  
“No.  Stop bothering me.”  
The dial tone echoes in Peter’s ear and his heart drops into his stomach.  _He didn’t even let me finish…_   Peter chucks his phone at his wall, then quickly reacts in panic by shooting out a web to make sure his phone doesn’t break against the wall.  Peter then proceeds to ignore his ringing phone that is now stuck to his wall by a web.  
The phone hasn’t stopped ringing and it’s been well over four hours of listening to the song “I’m Sexy and I Know It”.  
Peter shoots a few more webs at his phone until the ringing is muffled enough that he can barely hear it.  He does, however, hear his aunt May calling him down for dinner.

 

 

Day 5

 

Clint glared at Bucky as he watched him toss his phone onto the couch cushion beside him.   
“I could turn my hearing aid off and still hear you sighing.”  
“Sorry,” Bucky exhaled, flopping face first into the couch, his legs dangling off the armrest.  
Clint dog-eared the page he was on and set the book onto the coffee table that separated the two. “What?”  Bucky’s voice was muffled by the couch.  Clint glared at the back of the Bucky’s head.  “You do know that I cannot hear you.  So if you want me to actually stay here and see if I can help then you need to sit your iced ass up and speak so that I can hear you without messing with my hearing aids.  And I know you remember the last time I messed with them.” Clint stated, remembering the time when they had fought someone who decided that creating spells was the funnest thing and had spelled everyone but Clint—who had been perched up thirty feet above the so-called ‘witch,’ putting him out of reach of the purple cloud of smoke that floated around the others, Clint hadn’t realized that the smoke had actually done something to them until after he shot the bastard with a specialized arrow that would paralyze the victim for 48 hours (courtesy of Tony Stark).  Clint had jumped down when the purple smoke cleared; the effects of the smoke didn’t last long, but Clint was pissed when he found out what exactly the smoke had done to his teammates; their voices were significantly quieter, barely even a whisper.   
The bastard ‘witch’ had laughed manically as he watched Clint stare at the others as they tried to speak to him.  Clint stuck his index finger into his ear to mess with the volume control on his hearing aids, only for it to short-circuit and him to pull the smoking hearing aids out of his ears.  
Clint was pissed.   
Very pissed.   
Gigantically pissed.   
Clint was on a level of pissed that no one would ever be able to reach.  
He turned slowly, saw Sam flinch back when he saw Clint’s face.   
The bastard laughed harder for a few seconds.  
Then he too caught a glimpse of Clint.  
He stopped laughing.  
Clint smiled.  
Clint pulled out an arrow, and notched it.  
This arrow was always his favorite kind.  
He fired at the bastard’s head.  It stuck to his ear, the ‘witch’ screamed, then stopped, said a few random words, and then stared in horror as Clint laughed.  
The bastard was now as deaf as him, albeit temporary, but the effects would take days, even weeks, to fully wear off.   
Clint had never felt more satisfied with himself than he had in that moment.

 

Bucky moved to a sitting position. “I think I screwed up.”  
“Well don’t stop there.”  
“I was always busy doing something when Peter called, but now that Peter’s stopped calling, I just can’t help but think I messed up something that I didn’t know was even there.”  
Clint just stared at Bucky; although, Bucky couldn’t exactly tell if he was just staring or glaring.   
“You’re an idiot.” Was all Clint said before leaving the room.  
“Wait, why?  Clint?!”

 

 

Day 7

 

It’s when the Avengers are in the middle of defending the world against another alien attack that Peter and Bucky see each other again.   
However, it’s not exactly the way either of them imagined.  
Peter decides to help, completely ignoring Bucky when he calls for him.  The aliens are much harder to hit, seeing as how they’re not even four feet tall, and they’ve got this small bag attached to their legs, that they keep digging into and throwing a golden powder at them.  Which is easily dodged, until one of them jumps onto Bucky’s back and is biting down on the metal arm, distracting him long enough for another little alien to throw the powder at his face.   
Bucky stumbles back, the alien on his back had jumped off before the powder hit, Bucky sneezes.  Then sneezes again, and again, and again.  He sneezes so hard he falls onto his butt, and then there’s aliens swarming him, he’s yelping and shoving at them but they just keep coming.  The aliens seem to be drawn to Bucky, and now the Avengers are throwing aliens off, and Clint is sniggering to himself as he shoots alien after alien, and Bucky’s still covered in them.  
“Oh god!  Get them off!  Get them off!  Ack!  Get out of there!” Bucky shouts, pulling an alien out from the front of his pants, and Clint has to stop shooting, or else he’s going to miss an alien and hit Bucky, because he’s laughing too hard to focus.

Peter shoots web after web, and throws multitudes of aliens off Bucky, but that doesn’t keep them off him.  Cap’s yelling into the comms, telling them that they need to get Bucky to higher ground once he’s clear, or else they’ll swarm the long haired brunet again.  So the moment Peter sees Bucky’s metal arm entirely, he shoots a web out, and is pulling Bucky from the horde, aliens flying off him as he’s sent though the air towards Peter.   
“Hi,” Bucky says, a silly smile planted on his lips, “oh god, they’re climbing the building.” Bucky says when he looks down, and it’s true, they seem to be scaling the brick wall to get to Bucky.   
“Hold tight.” Peter says, and then they’re web slinging blocks away, a slow trail of aliens trying to keep up, but are getting farther and farther away as Peter just keeps web slinging them away. 

Peter and Bucky are now waiting on a roof, some thirty floors up, for the signal that the aliens have been taken care of.  Peter ignores every attempt of conversation that Bucky tries, quite angrily too.  So Bucky gives up, until something strange happens, and he’s bending over, his hands wrapped around his stomach, groaning loudly.  Then Peter’s by his side, asking him what’s happening but Bucky’s in too much pain to even speak.  His entire body feels like it’s on fire, and his head is pounding.  However, the part that worries him the most, is that he feels really, and I mean _really_ , horny.   
“What’s going on?” Cap’s voice echoes in Peter’s ear.  
“I don’t know, but Bucky seems to be in a lot of pain.  I don’t—” Peter stops, movement catching his eye, and lo and behold, there’s one alien clambering over to them, seemingly harmless, except for the look in its eyes.  
“I’m on my way to you now.” Tony said, Peter shot webs at the alien, knocking it to the ground and ignoring its cries.  Bucky groaned louder and much longer than the last, his metal arm bracing him so he doesn’t fall over.  Peter pulls off his gloves and places a hand on the back of Bucky’s neck, the aliens cries get much louder, and it seems to have stopped struggling against the webbing.  
There’s the sound of iron hitting cement, and then Tony’s voice is right next to them, along with Bruce’s.  Who he must’ve picked up on his way over.  
Bruce asked all sorts of questions; most of them repeated because Peter either wasn’t listening or was rambling.  
It's when Bruce makes Bucky lie on his back that he comes up with an idea of what that powder was.  
“Guys, whatever happens down there, do not let them throw the powder on you.” Bruce sys into the comms, Peter looks quizzically at the physicist.  “I think it’s some sort of mixture that makes whoever or whatever gets doused in it want, uh…”  
“Sex.” Tony states. “It’s a sex powder.”  
“Oh.” Peter says.  
“There’ll be a Quinjet here in five, it’ll take the two of you to the tower, Bruce and I will be joining the others down there.”  Tony grabs Bruce, and shoots off, leaving Peter and Bucky alone.

 

Which now brings us back to the beginning:  
Or to the part where Bucky keeps trying to shove Peter up against any hard surface and just have at him right there.  Peter keeps pushing back, and ducking under flailing arms.  Until Bucky says something Peter asks him to repeat.  
“I-I’m sorry, Peter,” he moans.  His hips grinding in slow circles against Peter’s.   
Peter pushes Bucky back, but the grip Bucky has on the wall (his metal arm is about three-four inches into the wall) means that Peter is only going to be able to put very little space between them.   
“What do you m-mean?” Peter’s voice is cracking, he very much doesn’t want this to stop, but on the other hand, his dream is coming true.  
“I, ngh, pu-pushed you away…m’sorry…I don-don’t…” Bucky’s back to rubbing his face in the crook of Peter’s neck, his hips grinding harder, but still slower than Peter would want.  
“You, shit, you don’t what?”  
“I don’t, fuck, don’ want to make y-you do this.” Bucky moans, and Peter’s mind backtracks over what was just said.  
“Bed.  Let me, ooh, come on.” Peter shoves at Bucky, who actually backs up this time, and lets Peter grab him wrist and drag him to the hall, talking only to tell him which bedroom is his.

Aaand now you’re all caught up, let’s just skip the dirty part ey?  Let’s just say that Peter’s mind isn’t exactly ready right now to rewind over what happened, but he’s getting kinda sore down there, and Bucky seems to be freaking out now.   
“Wha-?  What happened?”  
“What do you mean?  Do you not remember?” Peter asks, actually starting to worry over Bucky freak-out.  
“No!  All I really remember is that we were on the roof, and then it just kind of fades until right now!  And—holy shit!  Why are we naked!  Did-OH MY GOD!  We did didn’t we?!  WHY DON’T I REMEMBER?!  WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!” Bucky shouts, before flopping onto his back on the bed. “I just want to remember…” He mumbles, and Peter’s quite shocked, he honestly didn’t expect Bucky to freak out this much.  But-wait.  Did he just..?  
“What?” Peter says, and Bucky startles.  
“I-I said that I just want to-”  
“No no no, I _heard_ you, but just… _what_?” Peter repeats, and Bucky seems to almost realize what exactly Peter means by that.  
Bucky rolls onto his stomach, and clambers up the bed until he’s now halfway hovering over Peter-who, by the way, has pulled the bed sheets over his legs and tugs it up to his waist when Bucky smirks. “Wanna go for round two?”  
Peter’s mind hits a wall, then jumps over that wall with joy; his arms wrap around Bucky’s neck and tugs him down to meet the older in a really dirty kiss that makes Peter hard again. “I bet you can’t hit four.”  
“Well how about you shut up and we’ll find out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts through here on on my tumblr (rylandisatinydevil.tumblr)


End file.
